The Show Must Go On
by PinkFan-Gurl
Summary: Blossom is chosen to direct the play Cinderella for her drama class. Bubbles and Boomer are the stars until Brat decides that she is the actual Cinderella of the operation. Will Bubbles be able to star in the play that was meant for her, or will Brat steal the spotlight and Boomer? Oneshoter


Well** I was bored and i felt like typing up a story for you guys...so i hope you guys enjoy the story and pretty pretty please check out my other story called A New Chapter, revolves around the PPGZ and the RRBZ...well... read on XD**

* * *

**(Blossom POV)**

"A little more to the left, Brick! Wait, wait... right there! perfect!" i called to him. He was up on the stage along with Buttercup and Butch moving around different props. For my drama class, we were told to put on a play and I got to be the director. So obviously, this will be the best play anyone has ever seen!

Buttercup huffed and leaned against a pole. She glared down at me. "Why don't you come up here and help us with the props? Its bad enough i have to wear one of those giant dresses."

I smiled and shrugged. I walked up to the stage platform and stared up at her. "Im the director, darling. I don't do the heavey lifting. Thats what Brick, Butch, and Boomer are for. And you, on occasion." She sneered at me.

Butch came up behind her, startling her. "I think you'll look nice in a dress." he whispered into her ear.

Buttercup pushed away from him. "You're just lucky your backstage."

Brick strode up beside me. "Speaking of Boomer, where are the two blues?" he asked, glancing around the empty auditorium.

I smiled. "Probably finishing up their lines."

Butch smirked. "Or practicing the kissing scene," he suggested, with a hint of jokiness. **(is that even a word?)** Buttercup punched him on the arm.

A minute later, a heartbroken Bubbles and an angry/disgusted Boomer stormed into the room. Buttercup and I rushed to Bubbles side. "Bubbles, whats wrong? What happened?" Buttercup asked her. Boomer, Brick, and Butch joined us around Bubbles.

"I'll tell you why she is so well...disappointed. And I feel perfectly comfortable with it." A voice said maliciously from behind them. I shuddered, and so did Bubbles. And Boomer. Actually, everyone did. I'm not surprised either. Im not in a mood to deal with them. I hate them so much. Slowly, we turned around to face a sneering Brat, Berserk, and Brute.

"What are you doing here?" Brick barked at them. "And why is Bubbles on the verge of tears and Boomer extremely pissed?"

Berserk laughed darkly. " Oh Brick, don't act like you're not glad to see me"

"Its not acting. I really HATE seeing you." he responde bitterly. "But you still didn't answer my question"

Brat giggled evilly. "Didn't you hear? I'm the new Cinderella of the operation!"

I gasped along with Buttercup, Brick, and Butch. "What do you mean _you're _Cinnderella? Bubbles is Cinderella already." Buttercup retaliated in fury.

"Not anymore, Butterstuff!" Brute joined the conversation.

"If I'm not mistaken, which I'm not," Butch started, "Blossom is the director. Thus she has the final say in the cast."

"Exactly," I agreed. I shot him a grateful glance which he seemed to ignore.

Brat laughed as if expecting this. She pulled a paper out of her tight skirt pocket. She handed it toward me and i snatched it from her. I read it thoroughly and i could feel Brick breathing on my neck, so he was reading it too. I sighed with anger.

"Whats it say?" Buttercup wondered walking over to us. I handed her the paper. She read and scowled. The 3 Punks laughed in proud triumph.

"Because I have been excluded from several of your...programs Mr. Chung has given me the permission to take Bubbles's spot for this play. Plus it will give me time to spend with my Boomie!" cackled Brat. Boomer scowled distusted.

"Fine! We'll play it your way. But what about your sisters? What's their deal?" I questioned them. The glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Intimidation issues," Brute stated. She cracked her knuckles making Brat and Berserk wince.

"Well, I assure you, theres no need. Bubbles," I announced, turning toward her. "You can be the Fairy Godmother. I guess." I leaned in closer and whispered," And Cinderella's understudy. Don't worry"

"Thanks," she whispered back.

The Punks were growing impatient. " Quit the chit chat, ladies! Now lets get this show on the ROAD!" Brat screamed at us.

Butch leaned in closer to Boomer. " I feel sorry for you Boomer. You're gonna need to kiss that spoiled brat. No pun intended."Boomer scowled againn.

Brick came closer to his brothers. "I don't think he will. Something tells me that Blossom and Bubbles have something up their sleeves. I think." he whispered to them.

" I hope so," Boomer replied, sick to his stomach. Kiss Brat? You have got to be kidding.

Buttercup threw a script at Brat. "Better learn your lines. The play is scheduled for Thursday. That gives you 2 days."

Brat scoffed loudly. "I can do just fine in the time given." She pinned a loose hair that fell free when the paper hit her. "And you didn't have throw the script at me"

"Oh Im sorry! Would you prefer me to curtsey before you, Your Highness?" Buttercup said sarcastically, while curtseying.

"Better watch your mouth!" Brute warned. She cracked her neck, making Brat and Berserk wince again.

"Ladies! Just STOP. Come on Blossom," lets just finish preparing the set." Brick insisted. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the stage. He stopped me when we were out of earshot. "What are you thinking?" he asked me.

I hid a smile. "What if one of the actresses had a little accident?"

He laughed quietly." I love the way you think"

* * *

The next two days continued with practicing and preparations for the play. Brat continued to boss everyone around, which infuriated them. Berserk and Brute rarely came to rehearsals. And when they did come, it was to flirt with Brick and Butch. Lucky for them, they were always able to skirt sround it. Sadly, it couldn't be said the same for Boomer, who acted as her love interest, which greatly disgusted him. And he took every chance he could to show her that it wasn't her who he had feelings for, but Bubbles.

Bubbles continued to study and rehearse Cinderella's lines and prcticed whenever time was found. Because we were planning on Bubbles performing as the lead in the play, I recruted Robin to play the Fairy Godmother. Brat never even once found it suspious that Bubbles was suddenly kicked out of the play, but was rather extatic. What a dummy.

Finally, the night of the play came and there was alot of bustling and last minute adjustments to costumes. Buttercup played as the sister Drezella. She had to wear one of those extremely poofy dresses, which she was not happy about.

Somehow, we managed to get Princess to play Anastasia after our friend Lian came down with the flu. She actually did a good job and worked with us diligently for 2 reasons: #1 Her dad would cut off her "bedtime" money if she didn't get an A in this class. #2 She hates the Punks as much as we do. Maybe more if thats even possible.

Brick played the duke, which he looked extremely cute in his costume. Boomer obviously, played the dashing prince. I was checking Buttercup's costume when i hear a shriek come from Brat's so called 'dressing room.'

I walked to the door that had Brat written across it and knocked loudly. I heard a muffle answer that I assumed was come in. "What do you want now?" i wondered annoyed.

She pouted and put her hands on her hips. She had her long pigtails twirled into a giant bun on the top of her head with a bandanna. She was wearing a maids outfit for the first scene. "Where is my sparkling water? I specifically asked for SPARKLING WATER!" she shouted with attitude in her voice.

"Yes your lordship! I'll be right back," i responded. Anger swelled up in the pit of my stomache. I can't wait for this to be over!

I brought back her water and i smiled as she started gulping down the water. She started to sway, unsteadily and her eyes looked muddled. "Wha- What, was...in that ...wat..ter?" she stammered in a choppy voice.

I smirked as she fell on the ground. "Sweet dreams, Your Majesty." Her eyes closed. I peeked my head out of the room. "Bubbles! Your up next!"

* * *

When Brat came storming into the auditorium, it was too late. The show was over and people were leaving. She shrieked and ran up to us. "What the heck?! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE STAR! MR CHUNG SAID SO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs at us.

"oh really? Because, i went to Mr Chung and asked him about the note. And the funny thing is, he said that he never wrote anything like that. He had no idea what i was talking about," Buttercup smirked at her.

Brat's expression went from angry to shocked. "But..."

Bubbles smiled and held onto Boomer's hand." Its not our fault you decided to take a nap before the show. You know what they say. The show must go on."

Brat rushed off screaming to our content. "I hope you break a leg!" Butch called after her. Buttercup laughed.

"Well, this was a rather dramatic performance," Brick commented.

I grabbed and held onto his hand. "What did you expect, Brick? Its Drama class!"


End file.
